


the night is on your lips

by storhan



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Blind Date, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 01:41:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5398088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/storhan/pseuds/storhan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>“What?” Niall splutters, nearly spitting his coffee all over his mother’s face. “Meet me?”</i>
</p>
<p>  <i>Maura nods, grabbing a napkin to wipe away the bit of coffee that’s dribbled down his chin. “I showed him your picture and he said you were cute, so I gave him your number.”</i></p>
<p>  <i>“Mum, you can’t just go around giving my number to strangers!” Niall hisses, trying to keep his voice low enough so he doesn’t draw any attention to himself.</i></p>
<p> </p>
<p>Or, Niall's mum sets him up on a blind date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	the night is on your lips

**Author's Note:**

> based on [this](http://lovesharry.tumblr.com/post/119408979822).

Niall steps into the warmth of the coffee shop, shivering slightly as he brushes away the last specks of snow from the sleeves of his jacket and out of his hair, and unwinds his scarf from around his neck. He easily spots his mum sitting at their usual table in the corner by the window, her hands wrapped around her cup, and walks over. They meet here every Saturday, as per Maura’s request, claiming she never sees Niall anymore, even though she calls or texts him nearly every week. But Niall doesn't mind, he likes spending time with her just as much as she likes spending time with him.

“Hi, mum,” Niall says, bending down to hug her briefly and kiss her on the cheek.

“Hi, love,” she says with a smile, and Niall takes the seat across from her where his own coffee stands hot on the table. He mimics Maura's actions and wraps his hands around his cup in the hopes of bringing some warmth back into his palms. They fall into their usual conversation of “How’s work?” and “How was your week?” and Niall answers with the same response he gives every week, but he doesn’t think she cares, still smiling like she’s just happy to be spending time with him. “I was thinking about doing a Sunday roast tomorrow, what do you say? You could bring someone, if you like.”

“Sounds great, but Liam’s out of town,” Niall says, raising his cup to his mouth and taking a sip. “I don’t know about Louis and Zayn, though, they might want to come.”

“No, I meant, like, a date. You could bring a date,” Maura offers with a smile.

Niall sighs because he knows he should’ve seen this coming, it’s how all of these outings end. He loves his mum, and he knows she just wants to see him happy, but his love life is his own business. “Mum, I’m not seeing anyone, you know this,” Niall says, and even if he was, he wouldn’t want his first date to be at his parents’ house.

“I know, but I met the sweetest boy yesterday-”

“Mum,” Niall says warningly, because it’s bad enough that he’s had to tell his mum that he’s been single since his last year in uni, but it’s even worse when his own mother is trying to set him up with someone he doesn’t even know.

“-and I think you’d really like him,” Maura continues as though NIall hadn’t interrupted. “His name’s Harry. He’s a lawyer, he went to Yale, and he’s very handsome.” She punctuates this with another smile, as if it’s a selling point, but Niall needs to know more about this Harry guy than the fact that he’s just a handsome lawyer who went to uni in America. “And he’s excited to meet you.”

“What?” Niall splutters, nearly spitting his coffee all over his mother’s face. “Meet me?”

Maura nods, grabbing a napkin to wipe away the bit of coffee that’s dribbled down his chin. “I showed him your picture and he said you were cute, so I gave him your number.”

“Mum, you can’t just go around giving my number to strangers!” Niall hisses, trying to keep his voice low enough so he doesn’t draw any attention to himself.

“I did it for you,” she says without any remorse, like giving your son’s number to random strangers is a common occurrence. “At least go meet him, I have a feeling you’ll thank me later.”

He runs a hand through his hand in frustration, because for all he knows, this guy could be a murderer, but he knows that’s just his mind trying to find every excuse not to go on a date with this guy. But he believes in mother’s intuition, and his mum has always been really good at reading people (she’s probably the only one who knew Niall liked boys before Niall did), so if she likes this Harry guy, maybe Niall can give him a chance. And in the back of his mind he knows that she’ll just try to set him up with someone else if he says no.

“I’m only asking you go on one date with him, not marry him,” Maura says in that motherly tone of hers, reaching out to place a hand on Niall’s arm. “Just one date. Give him a chance, I think you’ll really like him.”

Niall stares into his mother’s hopeful eyes as an internal debate commences inside his head. He’s going to give in, he can feel it, with the way Maura’s staring at him and gripping his arm. He also thinks about how nice it might be to go on a date, seeing as he hasn’t been on one in almost a year. He just hopes this one will be different.

“Okay,” Niall eventually says, and he already feels like it’s worth it just to see the way his mother positively beams.

-

Niall takes a deep breath, staring at the message he’s already typed out, his finger hovering over the send button. He’d gotten Harry’s number from Maura before he gave her another hug and a kiss on the cheek before walking out of the coffee shop, only leaving after promising that he’d text Harry as soon as he got home.

He can feel his palms getting sweaty and his heart rate pick up a bit, and he doesn’t know why he’s so nervous, it’s just a simple text… to a total stranger.

He takes another calming breath and tells himself it’s now or never, so he closes his eyes and presses send. He peeks one eye open and stares at the message until is says _delivered_ under it.

_hey im niall and idk if u rmr but my mum gave u my number yesterday and i promised her id txt u so hi_

The reply only takes a few seconds, but Niall’s heart doesn’t stop hammering inside his chest.

_Hello Niall. I must say I’m surprised you texted me, I didn’t think you would._

Niall stares at the response and he finds himself typing out a reply out of pure curiosity.

_why ?_

Again, Harry's reply is almost instantaneous.

_Do you normally text strangers your mother meets?_

_no do u ?_

_Only the attractive ones .x_

Niall's a bit taken aback and he's not sure if it's because Harry just added a kiss to the end of that text or because he called Niall attractive.

_i thought u said i was cute_

_You are, but I changed my mind._

_what made u change ur mind ?_

_I'm looking at your pictures on Facebook right now and I quite like that one from Spain._

Niall knows the exact picture he's talking about, the one where he, Liam, Louis and Zayn went to Spain for a week to celebrate their graduation, where he's standing shirtless with one arm slung around Liam’s shoulder while the other holds a beer. Niall's not sure how to react to that; he's not sure if he wants to laugh or if he should be terrified that he's being cyber-stalked right now. He's definitely going to have a more in-depth talk with his mother about giving his number out to strangers.

_r u stalking me ?_

_No. I just like to know more about the person I'm going on a date with._

_we’re not going on a date_

_Why not?_

_bc idk what u look like and i like to kno what the person looks like that im going on a date with_

The reply takes a bit longer this time, but it doesn't disappoint. It's a picture of Harry holding up a piece of paper with the words _would you like to go to dinner with me?_ written on it, and Harry's smiling, just enough that Niall can see two dimples indenting his cheeks. He's also got long curly hair that falls down past his shoulders and piercing green eyes. Niall's breath hitches in his throat because Harry's much more attractive than he had imagined.

Below the picture, Niall sees another text.

_I don't take many selfies, but I'll take one just for you .x_

Niall's definitely noticing that Harry's flirting style is a bit cheesy, but he still finds himself smiling and his heart fluttering in his chest. He feels his fingers typing out a response before he can really think about it.

_u should take em more often_

_For you, I might. So how about that date?_

_sure_

Harry sends an excited text back and they agree to go to this fancy Italian restaurant in town, and Niall thinks it’s a bit much, but most of his first dates consist of going out for coffee or drinks, so he thinks it’s a step up.

Niall locks his phone and puts it back in his pocket, trying to focus on anything other than the bubbling of excitement in his stomach.

-

Niall wakes up the next morning with the same excitement bubbling in his stomach, but it quickly turns into a nervous swarm of butterflies as the day goes on. He can feel his palms getting sweaty again as he adjusts the sleeves of his maroon shirt and styles his hair up off his forehead the way he likes. He stares at himself in the mirror, feeling like something’s missing, and then he spots his glasses resting on his bedside table. He grabs them, puts them on and gives a nod of approval to his reflection.

The drive to the restaurant is relatively short, and even though he’s arrived right on time, Niall still feels like he’s early.

Niall knew this restaurant was a bit upscale, but he’s still a bit surprised by how intimate the setting is. The lighting is dim, the tables are small and only seat two people, and there’s soft violin music playing in the background. Niall’s never been one to expect or need anything fancy for a first date, but Niall must admit, he is impressed.

His attention is immediately drawn to someone in the center of the room waving at him, who he instantly recognizes as Harry. He can feel Harry’s eyes rake down his body, taking in his appearance, and Harry doesn’t look so bad himself, Niall thinks, looking quite dapper in his blazer and black button-up.

“It’s nice to finally meet you, Niall,” Harry says, and Niall’s not sure what he was expecting Harry’s voice to sound like, but it’s definitely deeper and raspier than he had imagined.

“You too, Harry,” Niall replies, pushing his glasses up the bridge of his nose and taking the seat across from Harry.

“I didn’t know you wore glasses,” Harry comments, staring into Niall’s eyes, and if Niall thought Harry’s eyes were piercing through a picture, that’s nothing compared to now.

Niall chuckles softly. “I don’t, they’re fake.”

Harry smiles, his dimples appearing once again, and Niall decides that he quite likes them. “You should wear them more often. They make you look handsome. Very handsome.”

Niall can feel his cheeks turn a slight shade of pink and mumbles, “Thanks.”

They’re interrupted momentarily by their waiter who takes their order, walks off, and returns a minute later with an expensive-looking bottle of wine.

“What’s this?” Niall questions as the waiter uncorks the bottle and pours them two glasses.

“The best wine this place has to offer,” Harry says, leaning across the table, the soft lighting accentuating the sharpness of Harry's cheekbones and jawline.

“Are you trying to get me drunk so you can take me home?” Niall asks once their waiter has disappeared again.

Harry places a hand on his chest, feigning shock. “I would never. I'm a gentleman, Niall.”

“We’ll see about that,” Niall mutters with a slight smirk, taking a sip from his wine glass. He doesn't drink wine very often, but he has to admit that Harry is right about it being the best. “So, my mum tells me you're a lawyer.”

“I am.” Harry nods. “Graduated from Yale two years ago.”

“And you didn't stay in America?”

“Nah, I got tired of driving on the right side of the road,” Harry says, and Niall finds himself laughing, loud enough to echo around the restaurant that he has to place a hand over his mouth. “It's nice to hear someone actually laugh at my jokes for once.”

“Do you tell that joke to everyone you meet?” Niall asks, and then before Harry can respond, he adds, “Did you tell it to my mum?”

“I did, and she laughed too. Lovely woman, she is. Like mother like son, I suppose,” Harry says and Niall just shakes his head, hoping Harry can't see the blush on his cheeks. He's beginning to see why she was so adamant that they meet.

They're interrupted once again by their waiter, but Niall can forgive him because this time he brings them their food.

“How did you two meet anyway?” Niall asks, already digging into his meal.

“I was waiting for my coffee when she walked in and started looking at the pastries, so I told her the blueberry scone was the best choice-”

Niall shakes his head. “No way, the pumpkin bread is way better.”

“No it's not. Trust me, Niall, I used to be a baker,” Harry says and Niall laughs again.

“And that makes you the authority on which pastry is the best?”

“Yes, it does,” Harry says simply with a smirk, and Niall leaves it at that.

They continue to talk about anything and everything. Harry talks about growing up in Holmes Chapel, about how he worked in a bakery while he was in uni and how he walked his mum down the aisle when she remarried. Niall tells him about his childhood in Mullingar, about his time in uni and how he met Louis, Liam and Zayn there and have been best mates ever since.

Harry tells more jokes, and Niall finds himself laughing at all of them, no matter how awful they are, and Niall's beginning to think Harry just keeps telling them so he can hear Niall laugh. He doesn't blame him, because he feels the same way about watching the corners of Harry's mouth tug up in a smile.

Niall still doesn't approve of his mother handing out his number to strangers she meets at Starbucks, but he feels like Harry is the one exception. He doesn't remember the last time he had this much fun on a first date.

Their meals have long since been finished, and their plates carried away; they finished the bottle of wine twenty minutes ago and Niall can feel a slight buzz running through his veins. It isn't until the owner comes over to their table and tells them it's almost closing time that they realize how long they've been sat here talking.

Niall glances around and, sure enough, they're the only ones besides the staff still left in the restaurant. They both look a bit sheepish as they apologize and make their way back outside. Niall’s a bit reluctant for them to go their separate ways, because he doesn't want to leave Harry just yet.

Harry must feel the same because he says, “I can walk you to your car?”

“Okay,” Niall says quietly and leads the way back to his car. The moon shines bright overhead and there's a slight chill in the air, so Niall stays close to Harry as they walk.

When they reach Niall's car, he turns to face Harry who's smiling warmly at him.

“I had a nice time tonight,” Harry says, and even though they're standing close together, Niall's still surprised he heard it over his heart pounding in his ears.

“Me too,” Niall says honestly. He's stopped letting himself be set up on blind dates because they never end well, but he's pleasantly surprised by this one and how much he actually likes Harry.

“You know, there's something I've been wanting to do all night,” Harry says, taking a tentative step forward to see if Niall will back away, but he doesn't.

“What's that?” Niall asks, even though they both know what’s about to happen next.

“This,” Harry says before he gently cups Niall's cheek and kisses him.

Harry's lips are a bit cold from their short walk through the night air, but they're still soft as ever against Niall's. It’s only a chaste kiss, and Harry pulls back just enough so that their noses still touch, but Niall’s left breathless. They both stand there for a moment before Niall grabs the lapels of Harry’s blazer and pulls him back in for another kiss.

Harry leans into it this time, and Niall’s back presses along the door of his car as Harry’s hands grip his waist. Harry’s fingers are warm where they wrap around his hips, and Niall can feel his body ignite under Harry’s touch. Niall’s hand finds its way into Harry’s hair, and Harry makes a soft noise against Niall’s mouth.

They only break apart for air, their warm, heavy breaths visible in the cool air. They’re silent for only a minute before Harry speaks.

“Are you free tomorrow night?”

Niall just nods, his lips suddenly feeling numb and he’s not sure if it’s from the cold or from Harry’s kiss. “Yeah,” he says when he finally finds his voice. “How about takeaway at my place?”

Harry smiles softly before leaning in for another lingering kiss. “Sounds perfect.”

-

The next time Niall meets his mum for coffee, it’s not how their usual meetings go, with Maura skipping over all the predictable questions about Niall’s job and Niall’s friends, and instead focusing solely on his love life. He feels like it should be weird, discussing his love life with his mother, but he likes talking about Harry, and could talk about him for hours to anyone who’ll listen (and apparently that includes his mother).

He tells her that he’s had a great time with Harry over the past week, and how they’re going to see a movie later tonight. Niall can see the way Maura watches fondly as he talks about Harry, and he ducks his head, hoping to hide the reddening of his cheeks as he thanks her for urging him to go out with Harry. He definitely thinks it’s one of the best decisions he’s ever made.

“I’m glad to see you’re so happy,” Maura says, reaching across the table to squeeze Niall’s hand.

“Thanks, mum,” he says softly, with a smile.

“So,” Maura says, taking a sip from her coffee and grinning over the lip of her cup, “when’s the wedding?”

“Mum!” Niall says reprovingly. He plays it off with a laugh as if it’s an absurd idea, but if he’s honest, he does see marriage in his and Harry’s future.


End file.
